


Circus

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno can't go fishing...





	

Ohno sighed as he looked out the window.

“What’s up Satoshi?” Sho asked as he hugged Ohno from behind.

“No nothing I just…” Ohno sighed again as he looked at his phone.

On it was the chart of the high tide and low tide timings.

“Oh, you want to go fishing again?” Sho asked as he cocked his head.

“Yeah… but the captain isn’t free….” Ohno said with a pout.

“Aw… that’s a good thing because I bought us these.” Sho grinned childishly as he dished out two tickets.

“Cirque du soleil?!?!” Ohno asked as his eyes widened in amazement.

“Wait they are in Japan? Wow I didn’t even know that!” Ohno gasped.

“Well you'd know if you hadn’t been checking the tidal chart watching your fishing shows all the time my dear,” Sho chuckled as he pecked Ohno on the lips.

“Thank you Sho-chan, what would I ever do without you?”

“Let’s hope you’ll never have to find out, Satoshi."


End file.
